Rough
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: It was going to be good, judging by the way Ed's eyes were burning, causing a little twitch in Roy's crotch. RoyEd


A/N: This is pretty old! I have no idea when I wrote this but… yeah. I just wanted to share it with you.

Roy tried to hide his amused smile when he saw that Ed was already glaring at him.  
As Roy sat down next to Ed after dancing with all those women, a waitress came to their table.  
"Anything I could get to you, sir…?" Roy glanced at Ed, seeing his warning expression.  
Roy decided to go all the way. "Oh, I'll take _anything_ you offer me."  
The waitress blushed but Roy didn't have a lot time to think about her when suddenly Ed got up and dragged him out of the bar. "What the fuck are you doing, asshole?!"  
Roy smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about…"  
It was going to be good, judging by the way Ed's eyes were burning, causing a little twitch in Roy's crotch.

"You know damn well! You think it's fun for me to watch you flirt with every fucking person who wears a miniskirt?!"  
Roy shrugged. "If it bothers you that much, maybe _you_ should wear a miniskirt… then I'd _definitely_ flirt with you… and a bit more."

Ed was practically boiling. It was always a pleasure to watch him lose his nerve. The way he was completely furious due to his jealousy and raging possessiveness never seized to amaze and surprise Roy. Then Ed did something unusual before Roy could even blink. He clapped his hands together and pressed them against the ground, making a water shower appear from the ground, directly at Roy so that he was completely wet in a few seconds. "What the hell, Ed?!"

He grinned. "What? I just thought you needed to cool off a bit."  
"Oh, did you…?" Roy put his hand in his pocket, fishing out his gloves.  
"Don't you dare," Ed hissed.  
Roy smirked. "Try stopping me."

In a second, Ed was pressed against Roy, trying to get the gloves away from him. It was way too easy to put his arm up straight so that Ed had no chance of reaching them. Just a little reminder of the fact that he was shorter than Roy.

But… the water had been unexpected. It really made Roy pissed off. This was his best suit, for fuck's sake! But did that _little_ brat give a damn about that? Oh, no he didn't. It was a whole different thing to annoy Ed by flirting with every single woman… _Roy_ would never do something like drench Ed completely just because he could. But that just proved that Ed was just a brat. Annoying, stupid little brat…  
So why was Roy getting so turned on from all that?

Maybe it was because even though Ed didn't seem to realize it, he was basically humping himself against Roy. How could that leave anyone cold?  
"Why do you always have to be like this?" Ed groaned.  
"Like what?"  
"You flirt with anyone even though you know I hate it!"

Roy smirked.  
"Can't help it. You're just so sexy when you're mad."  
Ed groaned lowly, glaring at Ed for a while. "_Fuck you_."  
Roy smirked. "Oh no, I don't think it goes like that…"  
And then Ed grabbed Roy's collar and pressed his lips violently against Roy's own.

Roy returned the kiss, needing it so damn much, needing to strip Ed's leather pants down quickly.  
"Oh, look at that," Roy said, smirking at the bulge in Ed's crotch. "Seems like you really like it rough."  
"Shut the fuck up," Ed groaned and seeing the lust and the anger burning and mixing together in his eyes made Roy so _fucking _hard that it hurt.

Roy opened his pants, lifting Ed, holding him up against the wall before he thrust himself inside Ed. Holy _fuck_, it felt so good. Ed's glare, the way he was obviously trying to kill Roy with his look, the way how he was so goddamn tight and hot and furious… Ed ripped Roy's shirt open, the buttons fell to the ground, he put his hands to Roy's back. As Roy started to thrust himself back and forth without giving a damn about Ed, Ed tore Roy's back with his left hand's nails, squeezed with his automail hand…

The roughness, the way the both of them seemed to only care about their very own pleasure, Roy thrusting inside of Ed, Ed moaning as his crotch rubbed against Roy's stomach… the act was quickly over, when Ed came against Roy, burying his hands against Roy's skin, making Roy feel pain and pleasure at the same time, the final push and he came inside of Ed, nearly seeing stars as he slowly put Ed down, breathing heavily.

It took a while for them to leave the alley. And Roy had to hold Ed because for obvious reasons his walking was quite painful. "Oh my god, are you alright?"  
Roy and Ed glanced up, seeing a woman looking at them with worry. Roy glanced at them, realizing that his shirt was open (the buttons must still lie on the ally), Ed looked like he had just been in a bad fight (well, kind of true…) and Roy was suddenly sure that his neck was full of love bites as always. (When did Ed bite his neck full of them? Roy never noticed in between his own pleasure.)

"Uh… he just had too much to drink," Roy said. Ed snorted and the woman didn't look really convinced.  
"Is that so…?"  
Ed groaned loudly. "Just mind your own fucking business!"  
The woman muttered something about rudeness and walked past them.

Roy shook his head. "You truly amaze by being _so_ polite all the time…"  
Ed groaned. "And you truly amaze _me_ by being so fucking overly polite all the time…"  
Roy smiled brightly. "What can I say? I'm a gentleman after all."  
Ed laughed dryly. "Yeah right!"  
"Why are you so suspicious? I was just a huge gentleman and gave you what you needed and wanted."  
Ed pushed Roy away and glared at him. "You just don't get it, do you, Mustang?! You might enjoy playing your fucking games all the time, but _I'm_ sick of it! I'm sick of how you have to piss me off all the time just because you enjoy it for some twisted reason!"

Roy smiled and tapped Ed's cheek. "_Darling_… I already told you; you're sexy when you're mad. You wouldn't interest me if you didn't have that temper of yours. You'd be nothing without raging around."

Ed stared at Roy in disbelief, then he snorted. "Yeah, right… I don't need to hear that bullshit from you."  
"So, what are you going to do about it?"  
"I'm gonna get the hell away from you," Ed snorted and started to limp forward. Roy sighed. What a drag it was, when Ed was like that… but luckily, he couldn't say 'no' to Roy, even if he really wanted to.  
So Roy grabbed Ed and pushed him against the wall, kissing him deeply. Roy felt Ed's hands on him, knowing that he tried his best to gather the power to push him away, but then… he just gave in, just like every time, and his hands grabbed Roy and forced him closer, so close that there were no space between them at all.

They parted and Roy looked in Ed's eyes, seeing the familiar desperation, the pleading in them. _Please, don't do this again to me. Please, just let me go. _And Roy smiled, his lips replying: _You silly little boy, thinking I would ever do that. Because I won't._

"How about we go to my place?"  
Ed's gaze dropped and he was obviously arguing with himself, his sense screamed him not to but there were those whispers alluring him to say yes. And for some reason, those whispers were always stronger…  
Ed nodded and looked as if he was despising himself because of that one little gesture. Roy decided he would wash away all that despising and his sense. Because Ed should already realize that Roy was all he needed and wanted. And there was absolutely nothing Ed could do about it.


End file.
